Talk:Kingdom Hearts coded
If this is supposted to be after khII how come sora has his red cloths? Red outfit? avatar kingdom THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE BALITHIER..... Could someone maybe create a page for Kingdom Hearts Mobile? OEh....who's that between Mickey and Roxas ? Trailer! ---- http://youtube.com/watch?v=_yEUD0SfPAM&eurl=http://khinsider.com/ Information Crisis! Coded is out in Japan right? Then why there is so little information about it?!!! There's a trailer and 2 gameplays on youtube, but besides that nothing! I wish I could see the cutscenes about the truth Mickey talked about, but how if there is no information anywhere! --Dracomertall 22:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Because only that much of the story has been released. You have to download the rest. Sorry for bringing bad newz :(--Zack fair 007 00:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC) OH MAN! That sucks! But the gameplay on youtube is in Olimpus Coliseum! Shouldn't be a new cutscene in Traverse Town? --Dracomertall 11:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) No. Just be patient, and the videos will come. IN like Spring. --Zack fair 007 02:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I know it is Tidus, but he looks like Vaan from Final Fantasy XII. 10:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) It's Tidus from Dissidia.--Kai Maciel 11:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I know that. It's just that in this picture, Tidus looks very much like Vaan. But I knew it was Tidus all along, since due to his garments. 11:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I never knew that they both look alike (since I often play FFXII) 13:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Screens & Scans Really Out ? King Mickey talking in Japanese is hilarious!--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 15:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) New Episodes This new content is actually episode one with the previous version being a demo. making June 3 the real release date. Return, to free them from their torment Do ya think that Xion might have something to do with coded? And roxas was absorbed by Sora. Y'know, I like Xion,she's an okay character.but on the other hand,her storyline has reminded me how much I hate clones in a way that hasn't been done since the Metal Gear Solid series. Worlds? On Xiggie's blog about Kingdom Hearts coded, it says that the following worlds will be featured in the game: Disney Castle Destiny Islands Traverse Town Neverland Atlantica Twilight Town Pride Lands The Land of Dragons Agrabah Olympus Coliseum Wonderland 100 Acre Wood Is this true??? America? The New Black Coated Dude He's new, mysterious, weres a black cloak, can teleport, and has some connection to Mickey, Jiminey, or Sora-CLARKMASTER! 00:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Mabye he's a switch bad feller. Were an even bigger badder boss come round and the New guy's a good guy-CLARKMASTER! 00:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It'll be awesome if he was a reserected Repliku-CLARKMASTER! 00:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I hope not, he's gotten kinda borin-CLARKMASTER! 00:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) --'—MorghMan' 22:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) first we need some translations of the released episodes. Its already reveal in episode 4 he is Jiminy's Journal's incarnate in Riku's form. Cococrash11 EUREKA! :That probably was Xehanort's Heartless. I think the journal has managed to pick up on more than just Sora's experiences. This could be due to Naminé's meddling, due to Riku being in Castle Oblivion at the time the Journal was wiped, maybe some of his experiences were picked up by the journal as well. Meaning we're gonna see some behind the scenes stuff from KH as well as possibly finding out what Mickey put in that note he sent to Sora at the end of KHII. Adam 148 20:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) CONFIRMED! KH Coded coming to iPhone 3GS, Pic of internal Square Enix document http://www.neowin.net/forum/index.php?showtopic=827470 Theory on Birth by Sleep and Coded This is pure speculation, but considering that Nomura said that birth by sleep is linked deeply to coded, maybe the titular "them" that is refered to in the journal are Terra, Ven, Aqua. Its slightly possible, considering Terra may reprizent darkness, Ven is similar to Sora and Roxas so he is light, and Aqua was seen in The World That Never Was which is twilight/Nothingness. Maybe this has some clues in it for the origin of the keyblades of Dark and Light, and Twilight path that DiZ questioned Riku about. 13:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Aqua was never at the World That Never Was. User:JudgmentDay95 Well, true, but her armor was spoken to by Xemnas. Like I said above, it was a brief epiphany. Yeah, but that was at Hallow Bastion, in the Room of Sleep, not at the World that Never Was. LOL. But to be far Hallow Bastion, like the World that Never Was, resides between light and darkness, so the theory does make sense- Black Tornado paying for coded Maybe someone can answer this: does one pay for coded all at once and download each chapter for free, or buy each chapter at a small price? Everything we know. This Faq has Fan translation and walkthrough for everything in coded so far http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 23:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) So if I were you guys I would read this website to understand whats going on in coded and add some information about anything related to coded. --Cococrash11 01:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Episode 7 I got this info in this website http://forums.khinsider.com/side-stories/141500-episode-7-summary-spoilers.html If I wrote Episode you guys would just say I had poor grammer so maybe you guys edit yourself or something. --Cococrash11 04:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I just want to say that Episode 7 of Kingdom Hearts coded makes no sense at all. I read over it a few times, in utter confusion each time. The summary KHInsider provides is extremely vague and goes into little detail or explanation about the most important events. Hopefully we can get another summary of Episode 7 soon. -- 05:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think the problem, DTN, is not the detail of important events, but the lack of important events. That is to say, Episode 7 is a brainfart cliffhanger. Maggosh 06:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Singsong I'm smelling a sequel... (or at least i'd better be, they didn't answer a damn thing here) --Neumannz 15:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) So this is the last episode?--Masgrande 01:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC)